The Hunger Game
, Scott Kreamer | Storyboarder(s) = Paul Linsley, Alice Herring | Supervisor(s) = Randy Dormans, Gabe Swarr | Cast list = Hunger-game-cast.jpg | Previous = Kung Fu Club | Next = A Stitch in Time | Poll = What did you think about "The Hunger Game"? ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ AWESOME! ★ ★ ★ ★ Pretty good! ★ ★ ★ It was alright. ★ ★ Not really my favorite. ★ Horrible! ☆ I haven't seen it yet! ⊗ I don't watch the show. }} "The Hunger Game" is the fourteenth episode from season three of Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. Plot Synopsis Po and the Five have to stop a famine by bringing a maniacal gang of food-thieving rats to justice. But, will Po's weakness for food alienate himself from his friends and the very villagers he is trying to help?ToonZone.net - "Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness - Hunger Game, The" Synopsis Due to rat bandits stealing food, the valley is struck by a major famine, including the Jade Palace, whose meals now consist of five grains of rice a day, leaving everybody hungry and weak (except for Mantis, who doesn't require much sustenance due to his small size). Shifu then informs Po and the Furious Five about a wealthy goat named Madame Zhou who can temporarily stop the famine by donating a large sum of rice. When Po and the Furious Five go over to pick it up, Po is quickly distracted by the large amount of food in the palace, which results in the rice being stolen by the rats. Po is disappointed by the turn of events but quickly gets over it when Madame Zhou invites Po to come to her palace for food whenever he is hungry. Upon reporting the news to Shifu, Shifu tells them about the rat bandits: they are an army of thieves named the Lao Shu, led by Ju-Long, an insane rat who steals simply for the fun of it. That night, Po sneaks out of the Jade Palace to eat at Madame Zhou's palace. However, Po is still hungry, so he revisits Madame Zhou's palace several times, and even skips out of missions to do so, resulting in the theft of the last of the valley's food. Po is caught by the Furious Five and Shifu when they see a dumpling on Po's foot, who hastily tries to offer it them, calling it a "foot dumpling." The Furious Five and Shifu express their intense disappointment in Po and walk out on him. That night, Po visits Madame Zhou's palace again to ask her to donate some of her food to the Valley of Peace, however the palace is vacant when he arrives. Po pokes around the palace for a bit and accidentally uncovers a secret storage of rice in the process. Just then, Madame Zhou appears and reveals that she is in cahoots with the Lao Shu, who give her the stolen rice so she can resell it to the Valley of Peace for high prices. Po tries to stop her, but is quickly distracted by a thrown dumpling. The Lao Shu then arrive and attack Po by manipulating suits of armor. Po is almost overpowered by them, but manages to throw them into the rice cellar. However, Ju-Long then swings an axe at Po, causing him to stumble and fall into the cellar as well. Madame Zhou then reappears and betrays Ju-Long by pushing him into the cellar and then shutting them in. Po states that Madame Zhou double crossed both him and Ju-Long, but Ju-Long replies that he actually double crossed Madame Zhou and has rigged the cellar to explode. At this, Po and Ju-Long start laughing really hard because Madame Zhou will be pranked but then they realize that they're inside as well which means they will explode with the rice. Using his quick thinking, Po uses the suits of armor to break the cellar wall, and jump out, landing next to Madame Zhou. Madame Zhou then states that she used to be called "Master of the Iron Whip", and then attacks Po with a chain. Po quickly overpowers her, but she pulls out a dumpling to distract Po. Po impulsively almost goes for the dumpling, but then ignores it, stating that he is no longer controlled by food. Po then ties both Madame Zhou and Ju-Long up with the chain and sends them to Chorh-Ghom Prison. Back at the Jade Palace, the food was restored to the valley and palace, Shifu and the Five were enjoying their meal when Po walks in, they were still a bit upset with him with what he didn't do earlier, Po apologized for his actions like letting them and the valley down by not bringing them any food in the first place until after the incident. Shifu and the Five seem to ignore Po continuing to eat without him and the latter feels he may never have a meal with Shifu or the Five again. Shifu then offered Po to join them at the table to eat some food with them to accept his forgiveness, Tigress hands Po a bowl of dumplings, he sniffs them. Finding it smelling funny, Po asked if it was foot dumplings, which makes everybody laugh, until Monkey states that he made them all himself but Po didn't care, he eats them anyway, grossing them out. Voice cast * as Po * as Tigress / Bunny / Young pig * as Shifu / Gah-riListed in the episode credits, but does not actually appear in the episode. * Max Koch as Mantis * as Crane * as Monkey * as Viper * as Mr. Ping * as Ju-Long * Gaille Heidemann as Madame Zhou Trivia * The episode's title references the popular 2008 novel by . Gallery Images Kfp6457.PNG| Kfp4658.PNG| Kfp3564.PNG| Kfp234.PNG| Madame Zhou Welcome.png| View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes Coming soon! Read more... See also * Episode transcript References External links * * Site navigation Hunger Game Category:Legends of Awesomeness episodes Hunger Game